Olympus High School
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Twenty Heroes of Olympus high school AU one-shots, mainly featuring Jasper and Percabeth (though I'll write anything you guys request).


**Wowwww okay hi there! This is the first full length one-shot/story I've written since before school started. I've been super busy but I managed to write this today and I have a four day weekend next week. :) this is going to be a multichaptered story of HOO high school AUs, mostly with Jasper and Percabeth because I have a ton of ideas for that.**

 **This was inspired by one of those otp prompts off of tumblr and I thought it was hilarious.**

 **So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

"Where's Jason?" Percy asked. He, Annabeth, and Piper were all standing next to each other in the busy hallway of Olympus high school. Jason, Piper's boyfriend, was usually part of their group, but today he was nowhere to be found.

"He texted me a little bit ago, saying he was home sick." Piper replied. "Should we prank him somehow?"

"Prank him?" Annabeth asked. She was definitely a goody two shoes, but nowhere to the extent of Jason. Piper was actually shocked that Jason had been able to hang around her for this long, seeing as she was rambunctious and rebellious. Maybe that's why they were such a good match. Jason would rein her in while she would get him out of his comfort zone a little more. "Why?"

"Because he abandoned us here in this hellhole." Percy said, wrapping his arms gently around Annabeth's shoulders from behind. She rolled her eyes.

"He's _sick_."

"And your point is?" Piper smirked.

"Fine, I'll go with it. But only because I love you." Annabeth looked up at Percy. "And because we're best friends." She addressed Piper.

"We know, you love us too much." Piper said with a dramatic toss of her hair.

"So how are we doing this?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I was going to ask the same thing." Annabeth frowned. "How would we even-"

"Just wait." Piper told them with a sly grin.

When lunch rolled around, Piper pulled out her cellphone and gestured for Annabeth and Percy to lean in closer to her.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Jason, act like someone just got kidnapped."

"What the actual-" Annabeth muttered.

Piper went to Jason's contact and called him.

"It's ringing." She giggled, but quickly composed herself. "Okay."

Jason answered after the fourth ring. "Hey."

His voice was a little scratchy, like he had a sore throat.

She put him on speaker so that Percy and Annabeth could hear the conversation.

"Jason! Oh my god." Piper said, talking at a speed of a million miles per hour. "You'll never believe what just happened."

"What happened?" He sounded bored, having put up with these calls from Piper for years, which were usually her telling him how she beat guys at arm wrestling or something.

"There's been a kidnapping at school."

She gave a very convincing performance, and Annabeth and Percy's alarmed sounding conversation in the back only added to the effect.

"What? Is everything okay?" Jason asked, sounding legitimately worried.

Piper winked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah, it's cool. He just woke up." It took everything in their power to not burst out laughing before Jason hung up. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long. Jason gave an exasperated sigh on the other end and promptly hung up.

As soon as he had hung up, Piper burst out laughing, followed by Percy, and then Annabeth. The three were in hysterics of laughter for a good five minutes before the bell rang, telling them all to get to class.

"That was great," Percy laughed. "That was actually the best."

Despite her little prank, Piper was actually a pretty great girlfriend. In every class that she had with Jason, she collected his assignments, and went to all of his other classes in between her classes to make sure that he wouldn't be behind when he recovered. She texted him throughout the day to check up on him and see how he was feeling. Then when school was dismissed, she got in her car and drove to Jason's house to drop off assignments.

She stopped at the local drugstore on the way, thinking that Jason might appreciate some cough drops and such. She browsed the aisles for a few minutes before paying and getting back in her car.

Piper arrived at Jason's house five minutes later, with a stack of papers and plastic bag of supplies from the drugstore. She rang the doorbell, and the door was answered by Jason's older sister, Thalia. Thalia was pretty cool. She was a lot like Piper; strong, rebellious, independent.

"Hey, Piper." Thalia greeted.

"Yo." She slipped right past the older girl and went straight to her boyfriends bedroom. She'd been there many times before, not doing anything dirty like you might think, but instead doing things like homework and Harry Potter marathons.

"Hey, Pipes." Jason greeted, not even bothering to open his eyes. He was sprawled out across his bed, covered in multiple layers of blankets but appeared to be sweating. Piper wondered how he even knew it was her; he didn't even open his eyes.

"I brought you some stuff." She sat down on his bed. "Here is the super fun stuff called homework." She set down the stack of papers on his nightstand. "And I also brought you some stuff to make you feel better. You can't just abandon us at school like that."

"I'll try not to in the future." Jason joked, opening his eyes and sitting up a little more now. Piper pulled out the cough drops, tissues, and ibuprofen that she'd bought. He sighed. "You are wonderful."

"I know."

"Seriously, what would I do without you?" Jason coughed a little. "You're like, my entire life."

"So you get sick and suddenly you're all sappy?" Piper chuckled.

"I just think you're amazing, that's all." He grinned at her.

"Well..." Piper stood up. "I should go. See you at school tomorrow. Don't abandon us again."

"Bye."

And after she closed the door, there was a shout from inside the bedroom.

"Oh, and that joke earlier?"

"Yeah?" Piper asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not funny."

"Love you," she laughed, walking out the door.

* * *

 **i couldn't NOT do some Jasper fluff at the end. xD**

 **leave requests, either for more of these high school AUs or whatever the heck you want. I'll write em.**

 **For next chapter:**

 **Percabeth? Or Frazel? Maybe more Jasper?**

 **Theater? Sports? Anything else that fits the high school theme?**

 **Tell me what you thought of this one-shot and what you'd like to see for the next one. :)**


End file.
